


Day Off

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [24]
Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Diana have the day off and you have the whole day planned out.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Kudos: 10





	Day Off

Today was a special day. Diana had off from her real-world job and from her superhero business which meant that she could spend the entire day with you. You had had this day planned for weeks. You had even woken up early so that you could give her breakfast in bed. However, your plans were foiled when Diana came down to the kitchen.

“What smells so good?” She asked with a smile on her face that never ceased to make you smile back at her.

You put the toast onto her plate along with the vegetables and fruit you had also prepared, “Breakfast, I was gonna share breakfast in bed with you.” You kissed her cheek and passed it over to her along with her favorite cup.

Diana and you ate for a few minutes and then you heard her ask, “What’re your plans for us today? You didn’t tell me what you had planned.”

You perked up and said, “I was thinking we could go to the museum, they have an Amazons exhibit that just opened a few weeks ago. Then a walk through the park and a movie after?” It wasn’t anything exciting or adventurous, but you just wanted to spend time with her. You wanted to hold her hand and walk with her down the street and through a museum.

Diana was pleased with your plans, “It sounds wonderful, I’m going to go get ready.” She placed her dishes in the sink and climbed the stairs once more to start her morning routine. You followed shortly after her, the two of you working like a well-oiled machine. You had done your routines around one another a thousand mornings before and knew each other’s exact movements.

It was comfortable with her. These domestic moments causing you great pleasure. It seemed so normal though your lives were not. Diana was a superhero, her life was anything but normal. You led a pretty normal existence, but living with a superhero oftentimes meant life was hectic and wild. You had shared dinner with the Justice League once. Normal people didn’t get to do that.

You cherished these quiet moments before life went back to normal. The moments when you could pretend that the two of you were just two people in love without the responsibilities that you had. You knew the secret identities of the Justice League and you sometimes helped assist them from the Tower when they needed an extra set of eyes. It was how you and Diana had first met.

That day had been an unexpected one. You had been called in by Clark to help go through some files on Cheetah and there was Diana. It wasn’t love at first sight, but you definitely felt drawn to her and her to you. The two of you seemed to seek one another out after that moment, finding little ways to see one another. Sneaking intimate moments in whenever and wherever you could.

It took a little over two months for you to become official and that had been a little over a year ago. Now the two of you had an apartment together in the city and were thinking of getting a pet. Damian Wayne was trying to convince you to get a dog, but you and Diana were considering all your options. You think Damian just wanted a friend for Titus, though the young man would never admit it.

You and Diana strolled down the sidewalk together saying hello to the old man that owned a little café below your apartment. You were thankful that it was a beautiful day with the sun shining and the birds singing. You had been praying for weeks that the sun would be out and it wouldn’t rain on you, that would be just your luck, but you did have a contingency plan just in case that happened.

When you made it to the museum you made your way through the various exhibits and stopped to admire the artwork. You noticed people sitting on the benches sketching the various works of art and wondered if they were students or they just wanted to practice. You also noticed tourists with their t-shirts and merchandise oohing and aahing over the different objects that the museum had on display.

Diana didn’t seem to pay them any mind as she kept her attention on either the art or you. When you made it to the Amazon exhibit she told you stories from her childhood and growing up on Themyscira. You listened with rapt attention as she spoke seeing her transported back to a different time.

When you were done the two of you made your way through the park. There were children with their parents enjoying the day as well as teenagers tossing a frisbee back and forth. “This was wonderful,” Diana told you, looking at you and smiling. “Exactly what I needed.”

You were elated to know that she was pleased with how the day’s events had gone so far. “So am I,” you told her. “It’s been too long since we were able to spend time together like this.”

She kissed the side of your head, “I’m sorry that we can’t be like normal couples.”

You squeezed her hand and tugged her to a stop, “Don’t be sorry. I’m happy with the way things are. I cherish these moments that we get and I love every part of you. So what if we’re not normal? I knew what I was getting into.”

You could see the relief in her eyes before she kissed you, cupping your face with her hands, “I love you too.” She tugged you forward, “Come on, if we don’t hurry we’re going to be late for the movie.” You chuckled and followed her lead.


End file.
